Heroic Comical Yells/Gallery
Gallery Miguel_and_Tulio_screaming_like_little_girls.jpg|Miguel and Tulio scream like girls upon seeing the Stone Jaguar. Dan & Chris Yells.png|Dan and Chris yelling comically when they didn't notice the oncoming car. Sid chased by Rhinos.jpg|Sid screaming in terror as he's chased by angry rhinos Carl and Frank after he unintentionally ruined their salad. Kuzco comical scream.png|Kuzco screaming comically at Pacha's llama Misty. Donkey_screaming.jpg|Donkey screaming in terror upon seeing Fiona as an ogress. Tiana_screams_seeing_her_reflection_as_a_frog.jpg|Tiana shrieking as she sees her reflection as a frog. Kevin_McCallister_screaming_from_the_aftershave.gif|Kevin McCallister screaming from the aftershave. Homer Yell.png|Homer Simpson screaming at his own reflection. Ferdek_&_Waldus_scream.png|Ferdek and Waldek screaming in anxiety. Alex screams hysterically.jpg|Alex screaming hysterically upon noticing a spider on his back. Ren & Stimpy's Comical Yells.png|Ren & Stimpy's Comical Yells. Horton_screaming.jpg|Horton screaming comically as he seemingly plummets (before realizing he's on the other side of the bridge). Zoe_scream.png|Zoe Trent screaming on view of Madame Pom. Nemi120622.jpg|Nemi Montoya screaming hysterically. Dipper_and_Mabel_screaming_in_horror.png|Dipper and Mabel screaming in terror as they're about to crash their car. Squidward_scream.png|Squidward Tenacles screaming as SpongeBob and Patrick barge into his bathroom. Julien scream.png|King Julien screams hysterically when he lost his crown. Daffy_scream.png|Daffy Duck screaming comically. File:Flik shrieking in horror.jpg|Flik shrieking in horror upon seeing the offering stone spilling the food after his harvester knocked it over. Peter and Homer screaming.jpg|Homer and Peter screaming as they were about to go over Springfield Gorge while fighting. File:Gru screaming on the roller coaster.jpg|Gru screaming in fear as he rides the roller coaster with Margo, Edith, and Agnes. File:Princess Fiona's scream.jpg|Princess Fiona shrieking upon seeing her human form in the mirror. Thaddeus Bile Screaming.png|Thaddeus Bile screaming in pain. George's scream.png|George Sanderson's comical yell. Sulley Screaming.jpeg|Sulley screaming when he first encountered Boo. File:Mike Wazowski bitten by toddler monster.jpg|Mike Wazowski screaming in pain as a toddler monster bites him on the hand. Walter screaming.jpg|Walter screaming after overhearing Tex Richman, Bobo the Bear, and Uncle Deadly's plan to destroy the theater and drill for oil. File:Susan Murphy(Ginormica)'s First yell.jpg|Susan Murphy’s first shriek thinking that the monsters are going to scare her, but was revealed to be her mother. S1E06A_Lynn_screaming_in_horror.jpg|Lynn Loud screaming in horror when she sees her soccer ball popped by Lola. Marlin and Dory Screaming Comically.jpg|Marlin and Dory screaming comically before they get eaten alive by a pelican. Bugs_Bunny_screaming_comically_in_Haredevil_Hare.png|Bugs Bunny screaming comically as he being launched to the moon. Stu's comical yell.png|Stu Pickles screaming comically as the rope snares on his foot and drags him along. George_Newton_screams_comically_at_Beethoven.jpg|George Newton screams comically at Beethoven who is in his bed instead of Alice. Fluttershy_derp_scream_S5E21.jpg|Fluttershy's derpy scream. Harry Hermione and Ron screaming at Fluffy.png|Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger and Ron Weasley screaming at Fluffy, the three-headed dog on the third floor. Slyly_screaming.jpg|Slyly screaming hysterically. Kenai's comical scream.jpg|Kenai screaming comically as Koda undoes the trap attached to him and sends him flying. Surly yelling comically.png|Surly screaming in pain as he is electrocuted. Fry screaming.jpg|Fry's comical scream S1E12A_Leni_realizes_and_screams.jpg|Leni Loud screaming when she realizes the "fake" spider was real. Cosmo_the_Seedrian_Scream.jpg|Cosmo the Seedrian screaming. S2E16A_Siblings_scream_in_horror.jpg|Loud siblings scream in horror when they see Luan. TheMisunderstanding_5.png|Gumball's comical yell after he talks with Penny Fitzgerald to have dinner tonight, but Penny said about a restaurant called "Diner's" Ash Ketchum's comical yell.jpg|Ash Ketchum screaming comically at his reflect mirror upon being turned into a Pikachu Rocky Rhodes screaming comically.png|Rocky Rhodes screaming comically as he ziplines to save Ginger from the pie machine. Tom Baker screaming comically.jpg|Tom Baker screaming as he is flung into the air by the exploding bounce house and about to body slam onto Dylan. Stripes and Fluffy Screaming.png|Sergeant Stripes and Fluffy Mouse screaming. Peter Sees Death's Face.jpg|Peter Griffin screaming when he sees Death's Face. Otis comical scream.png|Otis' comical scream as he sees a thousands of Clams in the Barnyard. Mikey comically screaming.jpg|Mikey's comical scream. Beavis and Butthead screams.png|Beavis and Butthead screams comically. Pumbaa screaming.jpg|Pumbaa shrieking in terror seeing Nala about to pounce on him. Ozzy comically screaming.jpg|Osmosis Jones' funny scream as the walls of Frank topple toward him. Elliot comical scream.jpg|Elliot screaming in terror upon encountering Shaw's truck again. Boog_yelling_comically_when_he_realizes_that_he's_in_the_woods.jpg|Boog screaming in horror as he realizes he's been shipped to the woods. Pinkie_Pie_screaming_in_fright_S6E15.png|Pinkie Pie screaming in fright after Rainbow Dash scared her. Karaoke0061.jpg|Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Joe Kido, and Gomamon screaming in terror after being caught by Mimi Tachikawa. File:Little_Cyborg_screaming.png|Cyborg screaming at Scary Terri. ttg_scared_starfire_by_shadowthekillerx-d9qr0ua.jpg|Starfire screaming when she sees a photo of a clown shown by Robin. S5E29-1.072_Mordecai_and_Rigby_Screaming_2.jpg|Mordecai and Rigby screaming at each other. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's comical scream.jpg|Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's comical scream upon seeing King K. Rool as a newcomer fighter. Kirito's_comical_scream.jpg|Kirito/Kazuto Kirigaya screaming comically. VLD_-_Pidge,_Shiro,_Lance,_Keith_and_Hunk_00.jpg|Pidge and Hunk's comical scream of panic. Papa Zola screams like a bitch.jpg|Papa Zola screaming like a lady in BoBoiBoy Season 2, Episode 12. MaisieMacScaredbecauseofherNightmare.png|Maisie MacKenzie screaming because of her nightmare of when she got chased by a giant snail. Mr. Turner Screaming Like a Girl.PNG|Mr. Turner screaming like a girl. Girlish_screaming_Finn.jpg|Finn comically screams like a girl. Gopher's_comical_yell.png|Gopher yelling comically as he falls down his burrow. Brian_Screams.png|Brian Griffin screaming comically Scrooge_Screams.jpg|Scrooge McDuck screaming Comically. Rainbow_Dash_Screams.png|Rainbow Dash screaming Comically. Seven_Dwarfs_Screams.jpg|Seven Dwarves all running and screaming very funny. Dopey_Screams.jpg|Dopey screaming comically when he sees Snow white one of the beds yawning, mistaking her for a monster. Flounder_screaming_comically.jpg|Flounder shrieking comically in terror at a pirate skull. Jane's_Comical_Yell.png|Jane Porter screaming comically when she sees Tarzan again. Sylvester screaming comically.PNG|Sylvester screams comically when he sees his son Sylvester Jr. trapped between on his own rat glue paper trap and Hippety Hopper's stomach. Maui_yelling_comically.png|Maui yelling comically when he sees Moana for the first time. emmet screaming at dragon.png|Emmet screming comically when he saw a Dragon. Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery.jpg|Fred, Chip, and Daphne screaming comically as they see heads of the kiss monster props. S1e2_screaming_in_fear.png|Marco Diaz's feared scream. File:Bumblebee-NOOOO!.jpg|Bumblebee screaming comically after Prowl smashed his media player. Centipedes scream.jpg|Mr. Centipede screaming after the seagull pinched his nose. Pac, Cyli, Spiral and the Ghost Gang comically scream.jpeg|Pac-Man, Cylindria, Spiral and the Ghost Gang comically screaming to each other. Isabella & Phineas Screaming.jpeg|Isabella and Phineas screaming after seeing a mindless repulsive pharmacist zombie. Battletoads - Rash's Boss Face.png|Rash's comical scream when he encounters as many bosses. Daxter comically screaming.gif|Daxter's comical scream after he transformed into ottsel. Bartok screaming.jpg|Bartok screaming as he's literally dragged by Rasputin's reliquary. Nono comical yell.PNG|Nono screaming in horror as she is attacked by the black cat. Goofy and Max yell.jpg|Goofy and Max screaming when they encountered Bigfoot. Lincoln_and_Clyde_screaming.jpg|Lincoln and Clyde screaming comically at the figure who was actually Lincoln's sisters in disguise. Reggie screaming in horror.jpg|Reggie screaming in horror at the Thanksgiving dinner inside the house. File:Mater screaming after tasting wasabi.jpg|Mater screaming in pain from tasting wasabi (which he mistook for Pistachio ice cream). Yondu yell.png|Yondu's comical scream. Cera_pinched_by_a_crab.jpg|Cera shrieking in pain from a crab pinching her nose. Clark Reedy screaming while holding hot potato.jpg|Clark Reedy screaming in pain while clutching a smoldering potato he's supposed to release. George Beard and Harold Hutchins screaming.jpg|George Beard and Harold Hutchins screaming at the borred to comic at Captain Underpants. Mr. Krabs screams cowardly.png|Mr. Krabs funny scream. Screaming spongebob.jpg|SpongeBob Squarepants' comical scream. Boris comical scream.jpg|Boris screaming in terror as the butcher prepares to chop him. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle's comical scream.jpg|Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle's scream when they heard Rainbow Dash's scare. Red_scream.jpg|Red (Larva) girlishly shrieking. Category:Galleries